Zexy's Log
by Nami-RikuAerie
Summary: Zexion expresses his views on the rest of the Organization, as well as his personal issues. Rated M for possible future content.
1. What a whore

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the overall game. These concepts, however, are mine.

Day 1.

I find her completely hideous. Her cocky, arrogant attitude is absolutely repulsive. The way the corners of her thin lips curl into that thing she tries to pass of as a seductive smile makes me sick. But I'd never admit it. After all, superior would have my head if I expressed such loathing for another member; which I never understood, since everyone else does it. Oh well.

Larxene. By all means, insert sigh here. She's a waste of my time. I'd much rather read. Attempting to make the rest of the men in the Organization uncomfortable seems to be her passion, which in my opinion is cruel and humiliating. What a whore.

I'm sure most of the other members would agree with me on this somewhat sensitive subject – after all, many of us have fallen victim to her games. I consider myself lucky to be the wiser one, and I will silently laugh every time I foil one of her petty attempts at arousing one of us again. Once more, I mentally beckon 'WHORE'. I have to admit that I feel bad for Roxas. The poor boy's childhood has been tainted. What a shame.

One of these days, I'm going to dye her hair green. How's that for kicks, Larxene? Oh, just the thought of her expression upon waking up to that is utterly hysterical! Or maybe I should steal all of her undergarments and put them in Marluxia's room. I'm not all too fond of him, either. Two birds with one stone. I quite like that idea, actually. I'm short; no one would notice me sneaking into a few rooms.

So getting to our main topic, Larxene's been a bit too friendly lately, and I'm getting very suspicious. I've put extra effort into avoiding her the past few days. There really isn't anywhere to hide, so I've kept myself busy by lingering around Axel. He hasn't noticed. Recently Larxene and Axel got into a quarrel of epic proportions, and have been steering clear of each other all week. So obviously, Axel is my free card.


	2. Rain is orgasmic, I'm not going to lie

Day 2

I feel rather literate today. Perhaps it's because of the rain. I suppose the rain has always put me in a good mood, now that I think about it. But the best part about today has got to be the fact that no one's bugged me so far. And since everyone else's day is almost up, I'd say that's an achievement.

Tonight is pretty much like any other night. I don't really feel like sleeping, and of course Demyx is doing whatever it is he does down the hall. It's very challenging to even attempt the process of reading while he blasts his music as loud as it can go. He could at least go somewhere else in the castle. Show some common courtesy, please?

Demyx and Axel have recently become all 'buddy-buddy' with eachother, which raises my suspicions as well. What happened to Roxas? Did I miss some sort of mind-blowing memo?

Getting off topic for a moment, I always thought it was odd how you spell the word 'schedule'. It just doesn't seem right to me.

And as another side note, _Xigbar can burn and die. _I will literally steal Axel's Chakrams and burn him. And then, when he goes to hell, HE CAN BURN SOME MORE.

Oh, I can't even emphasize my loathing for that sorry excuse of a man.

Oh my. It appears my mood has gone sour. Oh well. I feel like travelling. It'd give me something to do.

. . .

Now I'm just rambling. What a waste.


	3. Utopia vs Dystopia

Day 3

Whipped Cream is officially the best 'food' ever. Just saying.

And for all of you who just thought of something perverted, well . . . you can go fuck your mom with whipped cream then.

Hah.

Moving on, I'm reading an interesting book. Lately I've gotten this fascination with utopia novels, so I'm reading 'The Giver'. Wonderful story, really. If only it were much longer.

Notice how most utopian books have a theme of escape? And those utopias end up being dystopias? I quite like that, actually. Sounds like the Organization. . .

Then there's 'The Messenger', and 'Gathering Blue'. . .

Children's books, but good books, none the less.

I really don't have much to talk about today.


	4. And he said 'ingrate' Typical

Day 4.

Saïx got it wrong. Its Xigbar who's the 'ingrate'.

That man is literally my enemy. No, my fear. That sounds better.

The 'Kingdom Hearts' series had to remove _a lot _of content. And when I say a lot, I really mean _a lot_. He is. . . erm. . . a bit. . . persistent. And pedo-file-ish.

I think the worst thing about him is, he doesn't even understand how wrong the whole thing is. I mean, Xemnas tries, he really does. Taking away Xigbar's video camera rights, not letting him near Roxas; Superior really is a good man.

Oh dear. . . it seems that I've run out of words. Nothing special going on in Castle Oblivion right now, or the World That Never Was for that matter.


	5. Sexy little Bitch

Day 5

Someone asked me this question the other day, AND I QUOTE, "Who are the sexiest members of the Organization besides you?"

Larxene. Sexy little bitch.

Marluxia… don't ask me why.

Luxord. He just gets drunk all the time.

Umm. . . Axel. He just gives off that vibe, yeah?

Someone else was also curious to know if I played any instruments… actually, all of their questions were music related.

Instruments: Violin… I suppose anything in the strings section, actually.

Favorite bands: Hmm… Panic! At The Disco, Framing Hanley… etc.

Favorite song: Ummm… Hmm. Probably. . . The theme from 'Howls Moving Castle'. Hurts like hell to play, though.

Favorite genre (of music): Mainly Orchestrated. 'S godly.

Another random question: Favorite movie?

ARE YOU KIDDING!? NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS.

Moving on, our main topic for today is Axel. And Larxene, I suppose. Referring to the quarrel between the two I mentioned in a previous entry, it's gotten worse. Which is _marvelous_ for me. In a sense… See, there's a whole other side of Larxene that like, no one knows about. She can actually get very 'fragile' and 'innocent', which is pretty much hell once you've gotten used to her original attitude.

So, while seeking compassion, she's been 'stalking' me all over the castle. Even in my room, which I didn't think was possible. Though I have to admit that she is capable of some very insightful conversations while she's upset. It makes reading difficult, but I suppose it's worthwhile.

And as much as Axel tries to 'apologize' or whatever it is he's trying to do, she's avoiding him at all costs, which includes hiding underneath my comforter. Teh.


End file.
